Ancient Gear Deck
Overview An Ancient Gear Deck or commonly known as a "Gear Crush Deck", focuses on overwhelming the opponent with powerful Machine-type monsters while preventing them from activating Spell or Trap Cards during the Damage Step. This strategy relies partly on the Ancient Gears and their support cards as well as other cards to give the deck an alternate strategy, cards such as Cyber Dragon and Gadgets, in fact, this deck can work very well in conjunction with a Chimeratech OTK, since all Ancient Gears are machines they can be used in the fusion and you can also use Ancient Gear Drill to search out Overload Fusion or Future Fusion which would speed this deck up a bit. Ancient Gears have gained much strength with the release of Geartown, which makes summoning high-level gears much easier. Cards like the The Trojan Horse can also be used to easily Tribute Summon high level Ancient Gears such as Ancient Gear Golem. In addition, using trap-negating cards such as Jinzo or Royal Decree are also useful to prevent your opponent from activating cards that may hinder the summoning of an Ancient Gear Monster, such as Bottomless Trap Hole. The Ancient Gears also have a Fusion Monster of their own, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, which is a powerful card with an ATK power of 4400 and DEF power of 3400 and an effect that if it gets destroyed, it can Special Summon an Ancient Gear Golem from the Graveyard. Cards like Cyber Valley, Morphing Jar, Cyber Phoenix or Hand Destruction can also be used to give opportunities to draw cards from the deck further speeding it up, gaining major hand advantage as well as chances to discard monster cards from your hand to the graveyard for Overload Fusion's effect, and performing an OTK with Dimension Fusion (only possible in the Traditional Format), or Return from the Different Dimension, another OTK can be done by simply using Limiter Removal to double the ATK of all of your face-up monsters on the field and delivering heavy damage on your opponent. You can also use Pot of Avarice to prevent you from running out of cards or from the deck thinning out. In addition, to retrieve cards removed from play to re-use, simply use Burial from a Different Dimension. Recommended Cards Monsters * [Gear Golem(3)] * Ancient Gear Beast * [Gear Gadjiltron Dragon(3)] * Ancient Gear Soldier * [Gear(3)] * [ Ancient Gear Cannon (3)] * Gear Knight * Of Darkness (2) * Gear Gadjiltron Chimera Spells * Ancient Gear Drill * Ancient Gear Fist * [(3) * Ancient Gear Castle * Duplication (2) * Mystical Space Typhoon * Heavy Storm * Monster Reborn * Overload Fusion * Power Bond * Limiter Removal * Pot of Avarice * Bond (3) * Mage Power * Trader (2) * Spell Gear Traps * Magic Cylinder * Return from the Different Dimension * Negate Attack * Transmigration Prophecy * Final Attack Orders * Mirror Force * Hats (3) * Greed (3) * Stronghold the Moving Fortress Fusions * Chimeratech Overdragon * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon * Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem Category:Deck Type